Chucky and Tiffany movie 3: The tail of the German shepherd
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: The third story of Chucky and Tiffany when a German shepherd wants to be a super dog.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone if you liked Chucky and Tiffany movie 1 and 2 you'll love this one number 3 this is a tale of the German Shepherd dog, who wanted to be a super dog.**

This is few days after Wesley and Belle got married and it was Monday and everyone was keeping the house clean and neat.

"Belle should be coming home with Wesley, anytime now." Glen said.

"Yes, she'll be bringing back us something or someone."

"I can't wait, I wonder what it is."

"Same, I hope it's someone that's nice." Joan replied to Jennifer.

"Same, I hope he or she's not mean." Chucky said, then he heard the limo horn honked.

"BELLE AND WESLEY ARE HOME!" Tiffany shouted as she opened the door as everyone saw Belle and Wesley.

"Hey you guys, I missed you so much."

"Yeah, we missed you both." Jennifer said as Wesley brought someone out of the car.

"Guys, go to the living room. You'll see what we've brought back for you."

Then Chucky and his friends were all sitting in the living room with Belle, then Wesley brought a man in the room.

"Wow."

"Oh thanks god, he's pretty.

"He's cool." Glen said.

"What's his name?"

"His name Jennifer, is Redman." Wesley said as he let him lose in the house.

"Ohh.."

"He's handsome."

"I agree." Joan replied.

"Someone was giving him away for free, and this girl said this. 'Hello would you liked to buy Redman for me?' And I said 'Sure, how much did you want him?' And then, this girl said. 'For free.' And then I got really happy and bought him." Belle said.

"Wow, that's cool. He's going to be a new family member." Glen said as he was so excited he began to jump around the living room.

"Ok that's enough Glen."

"Ok, I'm just happy that he's living with us."

Later on that night

"So, should Redman stay with us?"

"Yes, why Jennifer?"

"I'm just jealous of him, it's not that I don't like him or anything." Jennifer Tilly said.

"I understand that part, what's wrong with him that bothers you?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm just worried, that Belle and Wesley will forget all of us."

"No they will not forget us, they just need to make Redman feel at home."

"I guess I understand that, but when am I going to get used to him?"

"Well, it may take a while for you to get used to him living with us. New people can sometimes make others feel hurt, sad or upset." Tiffany said, then Chucky joined in the talk with Jennifer and Tiffany.

"Yeah Jennifer, Tiffany's right let's make Redman feel right at home." Chucky added.

"Ok I'll just get used to Redman living with us."

"Right, let's do it!"

The next day

Redman, Joan, Jennifer, Glen, Chucky and Tiffany were in their pen in the Elmvale zoo.

"Wow, I never been to this zoo."

"Yeah, we come here on school field trips. And sometimes on any other day, because kids and everyone loves us."

"Wow, thanks." Redman said as Belle brought her friends ice cream and a drink to cool them down.

Few minutes later

Tiffany was lying down in the hot sun with Chucky and Glen, while Joan looks for food to eat, Redman was just making people happy and Jennifer Tilly was lying down in the shade.

"What's wrong with Jennifer?"

"I'll see what's up with her." Tiffany replied as she walked to Jennifer who is feeling hot and tired.

"Jennifer, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Tiffany."

"You don't look fine, what's wrong?"

"I'm just hot and tired, it makes me cranky." Jennifer said.

"I understand, if Ms Crisp was here and not dead. She would do anything to help us." Tiffany replied.

"Who Ms Crisp?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Yes Tiffany, can you tell me about Ms Crisp?" Redman asked as Tiffany got closer to Redman.

"Well it's a long story but I can tell you; when Belle wished me and Chucky free of the painting that we used to be on, Ms Crisp was Belle's teacher. I fought she was stupid, but I was wrong. She was sweet and kind to Belle for a while, then Belle was amazing at the things she did in the past. When we first met Belle we caused so much trouble."

"Haha, that's funny. And what happened to Ms Crisp?"

"Well, when I found out I was pregnant with Glen. Ms Crisp was excited because a new family member is coming, but then I gave birth at home and the next day we went to the hospital. I saw Ms Crisp she was having cancer in her lungs, 4 days later when we lefted Ms Crisp stayed to die. She knew she was dying, and I never saw her again." Tiffany sighted.

"Wow, I never met her and I wish I could have met her too."

"Yeah if I met Ms Crisp, she would have done nice things for us."

"Same, she would have made me more popular." Jennifer Tilly replied.

Then a German Shepherd was sitting in front of Chucky and his friends in their pen.

"What's that dog doing here?" Joan asked as she saw the dog sitting near the pen.

"I have no clue, let's go ask him."

"Hello there." Chucky said as the German Shepherd was sitting and staring a Chucky and his friends.

"Hello."

"Why are you sitting here?" Jennifer asked.

"I was looking for help."

"Why?"

"I always wanted to be a super dog, and I was looking for someone to help me."

"Ok honey doggy, what's your name?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm Break, and I always wanted to be a super dog."

"Now why not you just want to be a dog?"

"That's more fun, being yourself." Joan asked.

"I do, but I get bored that easy

"Well, we'll help you whatever we can."

"Yeah, I think we can help."

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Few minutes after Break talked with Chucky and his friend, Belle and Wesley saw the dog in front of Chucky and his friend's pen.

"Wow, I wonder how did this dog got here?"

"I have no clue Belle, but he dogs have a caller on. And his name is Break, so that's his name."

"Yeah we saw him." Jennifer added.

"Can we keep him Belle?"

"Yeah can we, he's fun." Glen added.

"Please?"

"I'm sorry guys, this dog doesn't belong to us. So he's belong to someone else." Wesley said.

"But can we keep him, just until someone comes for him?" Tiffany asked.

"Fine."

"It's fine with me, but we need to hang up posters until someone knows that he's missing." Belle said.

"Yes!" Chucky howled "We've got a dog."

"For now, until someone finds him." Redman said.

Back at Belle's house

"Isn't Break so cute?" Joan asked as she was rubbing his belly.

"He's so cute, I wish he was our dog." Glen sighted.

"Maybe we will get a dog one day."

"But that's when Belle wants to do, we'll just ask her and let her think about it with her husband."

Then Belle came into the room and gave Break some toys to play with.

"So Belle, can we have a dog?" Chucky asked.

"If no one calls for Break, can we keep him?"

"We'll see, and I'll think about it." Belle replied "Maybe if you are good with Break, maybe I'll get you guys a dog."

"Thanks."

"Yeah Belle, you are our favorite girl."

"You're welcome guys, please be good with Break."

"We will." Jennifer replied.

Few hours later

As Tiffany was coming down stairs she saw Break near the fireplace.

"Tiffany?"

"What is it Break?" Tiffany asked.

"So how did you met Belle and Wesley?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I'm just wondering, because I'm just getting to know her, your friends and Belle with her husband."

"Oh, well I'll tell you wow me and Chucky came with Glen."

"Ok, then can you tell me how did you meet your other friends?" Break asked.

"Sure I will." Tiffany said "Belle wished us when me and Chucky were just paintings, and we became friends. And her music and movies that she stars in were cool, man I just wish I can go back to those times. And Ms Crisp, Belle's teacher I wish you could have met her. And at that time before I was pregnant with Glen, me and Chucky caused so much trouble."

"Haha, that's funny. What kinds of trouble did you cause?"

"One was, trashing a elementary school."

"And what other trouble did you do?" Break asked.

"Dare devil dares."

"Oh god."

"And when I became pregnant with Glen. Ms Crisp was having problems with her heart, and after I had Glen at home we got to the hospital. Four days later when we lefted with Glen, Ms Crisp stayed behind when she was at the hospital. She knew she was dying, and I never saw her again."

"That's sad Tiffany, I wish I could have met Ms Crisp."

"I know, have you been on a GO Train?"

"No I haven't, where did you go on a GO Train?" Break asked.

"To Toronto, because Glen was kidnapped by a strange girl, and we met Mary Beth when we found Glen. I wish you could have went to Toronto, it's the best city to be." Tiffany sighted.

"I've been to Toronto before with my owner, it's great there."

"Yeah I know, the CN tower was cool."

"I've been to that tower, it was so high and cool to be up there."

"Yeah I know, it was so high; people were like ants down there." Tiffany replied.

"So yeah, that's a nice story."

"Thanks." Tiffany yawned "I better get to bed, night Break."

"Night Tiffany, see you in the morning." Break replied as he and Tiffany went back to sleep.

The next morning

"Belle, can we ask you something?"

"Go ahead Tiffany, what do you want to ask me?"

"Can we take Break for a walk in the afternoon?" Tiffany asked.

"Please?" Redman asked.

"Yes Belle, please?" Joan and Jennifer asked.

"It's alright with me, but you need this leash to keep him away from roads. And all costs."

"Ok, we will be careful."

"That's my friends." Belle sighted.

In the afternoon Chucky and his friends were walking Break to the park one day.

"The sun is so hot man, why can we not just go to the pool?"

"We will Redman, after our walk to the park." Jennifer said as she saw two girls that were Belle's friends.

"There's Belle's two girl friends."

"What are there names dad?" Glen asked.

"They're names are; Jenny and Lucy."

"I see."

"Let's say hi to them." Tiffany said as jenny and Lucy went up to them.

"Hey Chucky and friends, how's it going."

"Good, we're walking a dog that got lost."

"Woah, I hope his owner gets him soon." Lucy said.

"Same here."

"So do you girls want to play grounders?" Joan asked.

"Sure."

A hour later

"Ok guys, it's time to go to the store. We need to pick up a few things for Belle." Jennifer said as she clipped the leash on Break.

"Thanks Jennifer for walking me, I love walks."

"Your welcome, and I know you do love walks."

"Lucy and Jenny, do you two girls want to go to the store with us?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure, we always go there anyways." Lucy said.

On the side walk area near the road things were going well.

"We should to go the light, this isn't safe." Jennifer said as Lucy stepped on the road.

"What is Lucy doing?"

"Girl get off the road, you're about to scare us."

"Listen to Joan and us Lucy, you're going to get killed or hurt." Tiffany added.

"I can make it over there, I did it lots of times."

"That's it, I'm bringing her back her." Chucky said as he went on the road to Lucy.

"Chucky get back here right now, you know better than that." Tiffany said in fear.

"Tiffany relax, I'm just getting Lucy off the road."

"Get back here dad."

"You are going to get hurt or killed too." Jennifer Tilly said.

"Lucy, get off the road now." Chucky growled.

end of chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chucky and Lucy were still on the road, Chucky wanted Lucy to get off of the road.

"I can make it over there, now Chucky out of my way."

"Listen Lucy, I'm not moving out of the road until you move."

Then Joan saw a car coming down where Lucy and Chucky are.

"There's a car coming, so get off the road!"

"Guys get off the road now!" Jennifer shouted as Break started to bark.

"Chucky get off now, you're scaring me like this!" Tiffany added, then she saw that Chucky froze on the road as a car was coming.

"Oh no, dad's froze in fear."

"Lucy is too." Joan added.

"I'll save you Chucky!" Redman grabbed Chucky and raced to the other side, then the women driving the car slammed her breaks but she hit Lucy's hip and neck that made Lucy passed out and knocked over.

"Oh no!" Jennifer shouted in fear.

"Redman are you ok?" Joan asked.

"I'm fine, Chucky's fine too."

"Ow what happened?"

"You froze in fear buddy."

"Oh no, what have we done?" Chucky asked as Chucky and his gang went to Lucy along with the women that hit her.

"Oh dear, did I kill her?"

Jennifer check her heart, it wasn't beating.

"I don't know, Joan call Belle."

"Right."

"It's my fault Jennifer, I'm sorry."

"For what Redman?" Jennifer asked.

"I saved Chucky, I was about to save Lucy but I wasn't fast enough."

"You did do anything wrong, it's no one's fault. Things like this happen."

"Belle's on her way, and I call for help to get Lucy to the hospital."

"That's good Joan, poor Lucy." Tiffany sobbed as Belle and Wesley pulled over to where Lucy got hurt and rushed to her.

"Is Lucy ok?"

"I can't hear her breathing." Jennifer said.

"Ok, someone will get her to the hospital."

"I'll called for help, they're on their way." Joan said as help and doctors took Lucy to the hospital in Toronto.

Few hours later

"This is all of my fault, how could I let Lucy almost die like this?" Redman asked.

"Hey, this is not your fault!"

"It is Jennifer!"

"It's not!

"It's to!"

"Hey calm down you two, no more fighting and get to bed." Belle said as Redman and Jennifer went up to bed.

In Chucky and Tiffany's room

"Man poor Lucy, I'm glad she wasn't killed."

"Yeah, or we would have been in her funeral."

"But I'm glad that Lucy wasn't killed, this is bad." Chucky said.

"Yeah I know that, I wish Lucy didn't get on the road in the first place."

"Yeah I wish she shouldn't done that, and if that didn't happen she won't be in the hospital right now."

"But she is Chucky." Tiffany sighted.

"That was stupid back there, if I was a super dog I could have did something." Break added.

"I know that you're upset about what happen Break, we all are upset for Lucy to b in so much pain."

"Like Tiffany, remember the time you almost died when Belle was catching you?"

"Yeah I remember that, why?"

"Because, it was almost like Lucy got hit. But you were sliding off the car that Wesley was driving." Chucky said.

"Oh yeah, I remember and it's coming back to me."

"Uh?" Break asked as Chucky and Tiffany kissed each other's lips "Eeeewwww!" Break said as Chucky and Tiffany then broke the kiss.

"So we should do something, that would make Lucy feel better."

"Chucky that's a great idea, we should make something for Lucy to make her feel better."

"And show Lucy that we're thinking of her." Glen added as he, Joan, Jennifer and Redman popped in Chucky and Tiffany's room.

"Yeah, I wonder what should we do for her?"

"Anyone got a idea?" Tiffany asked as Jennifer stepped in.

"I've got a great idea, we can make a big card."

"That's a nice idea."

"I love that idea Jennifer."

"We can all help."

"Yeah, and Lucy will be happy that we're thinking of her." Break said.

"I'll get the stuff that we will need tomorrow."

"Yeah, we should do that." Redman said.

"We'll talk to Belle tomorrow." Joan added.

"Ok guys, let's make it happen." Tiffany said as all of her friends agreed on Jennifer's idea.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

One day Belle and Wesley with Chucky and the gang were getting things ready, because they were going to have Belle's 22nd birthday.

"Belle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Tiffany, what is it?" Belle asked.

"I fought of doing something for Lucy, like make a card for her."

"That's a great idea."

"But can we go to the store, to get things for the card?"

"Please Belle?" Chucky asked.

"Ok, here's the money. So you guys get what you want to do ok." Belle replied.

"Ok."

"Got that."

"Can we take it to Lucy when it's done?" Joan asked.

"Sure, we can take a GO Train to Toronto to give that to her."

Meanwhile at the store

"Ok guys; this is what we're going to do." Jennifer said.

"We need a huge pice of paper, white show and glow up paint, color showing white paints, and the last thing is paint brushes."

"Ok we got that." Glen said.

"Yep, we'll remember."

"Good, let's meet back here at 1 o'clock."

"We'll be back at that time."

"Good for you." Joan said as everyone split up to get things that they will need.

45 minutes later

"We've got everything." Jennifer said.

"Yes, we didn't miss anything."

"Good, now let's go and make this card."

At the parking lot Jennifer was about to start the car when she saw Break running across the road to a girl on the road.

"Break get back here!"

"A car's coming!" Joan shouted as she shuted her eyes "I can't look."

"I'll get him back here." Redman said as he saw that Break saved a girl from the car that was coming.

"Woah."

"Wow."

"Oh my god.." Tiffany glazed.

"That dog's amazing."

"I never seen a dog did that." Jennifer gaspped as a women saw her daughter was off of teh road and she rushed to her, beside Break.

"Ok god Carly, are you ok?"

"This dog is amazing at doing things like that." Joan replied.

"Break, you saved the girl from teh road." Tiffany said.

"Thanks."

"See, you don't have to have super powers to be a super dog. You can also be a super hero without them."

"I guess I don't need super powers, what was the point of asking anyway." Break said "I'm a hero."

At Belle's house

"Ok we have everything, what we need for a card."

"Yes we do."

"Ok then, after Belle's party we'll get started on that." Jennifer said.

At Belle's party

Belle's birthday party has started and everyone was having fun.

"Ok then, throw Tiffany in the air so she can sing."

"I can't sing." Tiffany replied.

"Yes you can." Joan said.

"I'm not up to it right now."

"Just try Tiffany, show this to Wesley he hasn't seen you sing yet while you're in the air."

"Ok then, let's do it Tiffany." Chucky said as he threw Tiffany in the air as Belle and her friends watched as the blue light shined on Tiffany.

_Lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, Lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, la, lya, lya, lya, la, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, Llllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

"Take if from her Jennifer and Joan."

_Lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, Lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Lya, lya, lya, lya, la, lya, lya, lya, la, la, lya, lya, lya, lya, lya, lyla, Lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

"That's great you girls."

"Awww really Belle?"

"I love that you said that." Joan said.

"Same here." Jennifer said.

After Belle's party and everyone's gone home, Chucky and his gang got started on making the card for Lucy.

"Ok this is what we're going to do."

"I'm going to write Lucy's name, on the paper with show up glow in the dark white paint first." Tiffany said as she started to write Lucy's name on the paper.

"That's good so far, but I can't see it."

"That's the whole point there Chucky." Joan said as Tiffany was done writing Lucy's name.

"Now, let's paint over the white." Tiffany said.

"This is good so far." Break said as he went to bed.

"I feel a song coming on, let's sing while we paint."

"That's a great idea Glen, that will get the time going fast."

_Jennifer: Come guys, we can do it. We can make a card that shows up just like Ms Crisp did._

_Chucky: "You're crazy Jennifer."_

_Jennifer: Come on guys, nothing to it. After all each one of us is great at art like Ms Crisp._

_Joan: Maybe this, will be my chance to get it now. I'm going to keep trying with all I have._

_Redman: Are you crazy, you know you even almost always mess it up._

_Joan: But I can still try._

_Tiffany: Come on guys, no more fussing. Belle and Wesley needs our help making Lucy feel better, there's nowhere they can hide._

_Glen: I'm ready, for this paint._

_Chucky: We can work together, just like Ms Crisp and Belle did._

_Joan: I'm ready, let me add it. We can work together side by side._

_Redman: What we need, is a little hope and faith that's all. This is going to be so art._

_Jennifer: Don't give up, if Ms Crisp did maybe we can to._

_Tiffany: We've got to see it through._

_Glen: We can make it strong._

_Chucky: We can make it colorful._

_Jennifer: We'll be painting through the night._

_Redman: What if it's all wrong?_

_Joan: Don't look at me._

_Tiffany: We got to do it together._

_Chucky: you, you, you, you, you and me._

_Jennifer: Come on guys, paint it but don't mix._

_Glen: This is making progress._

_All: We're a team now, we can do it. If we pull our hearts to it, we can do it; just like Ms Crisp did. Because each of us, is great at art just like Ms Crisp!_

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Chucky and his friends were sleeping on the rug near to the card that they made a art card for Lucy, as Wesley and Belle saw Chucky and his friends sleeping on the floor.

"What is all this paint doing near where the rug is?"

"Chucky, Tiffany. Everyone wake up."

"What is it Belle?" Chucky asked.

"Why is there paint on the rug?" Belle asked.

"We did this art card for Lucy."

"Is Lucy home yet?"

"I've got great news to tell you all."

"What is it?"

"The good news is, Break owner called and he's picking him up today."

"That's good." Joan said as Break was sleeping in the chair.

"And the other good news is, Lucy's going home tomorrow so we'll give her the card that you made last night."

"Good, first let's all sing the card then we can take it down to her."

"Ok, let's do that Jennifer." Wesley said as everyone started to sign the card for Lucy then they were ready to leave, a few hours later.

"Ok guys, I think that's Break's owner at the door." Belle said as she let the man in the house.

"Break, where were you buddy?"

"He's with us."

"We've been taking care of him."

"Thanks you guys, for taking care of Break." the man said as he put Break's leash on "Well, I must be going thanks to taking care of my dog until I found him."

"You're welcome, see you later."

"Now can we see Lucy?"

"Sure Tiffany, I'll drive us over to the hospital in Toronto." Belle said.

At Toronto in the sick kids hospital

"Wow, so busy in here."

"I know Chucky, let's find out where Lucy is."

"Hello Belle, how we may help you and your friends?"

"Can you please tell us where the room that Lucy's in?" Belle asked.

"Ok, Lucy is in the 2nd floor. The room number is, 18 to your left."

"Thanks, ok let's go." Belle said as she and her friends went to Lucy's room.

In Lucy's room

Lucy's been in the hospital bed tried, she really misses her friends.

"Lucy?"

"Belle, you're here." Lucy said "Come on in."

"We have a surprise that might cheer you up." Belle said as Chucky and his friends showed Lucy the card that they made.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it Chucky, thanks guys for signing the card."

"We did the painting last night." Redman said.

"Thanks guys."

"Where's Jenny?"

"I fought she was visiting you." Tiffany said.

"I've got sad news about her Belle."

"What is it about Jenny?"

"She got hit by a car 2 days ago."

"She did?" Belle sobbed.

"Did she got killed or not?" Joan asked.

"My mom can in with her mom, and tolled me that Jenny was killed."

"Oh no, I can't see Jenny anymore." Belle said as she started to in Wesley's arms.

"There there Belle, I'm so sorry."

"I can't see her cry." Joan said as she, Jennifer and Tiffany started to cry with Belle.

"Don't cry Belle, every time you cry. I cry with you." Jennifer sobbed.

"Belle don't cry, chin up. I'm still here."

"But without Jenny, our friendship won't be same." Belle said.

"I understand how you feel, it's very sad and hard to get over."

"Lucy, you're going to be very careful." Chucky said "We don't want to lose you too."

Few days later

After Lucy was out of the hospital in Toronto and Jenny has passed away and Belle and her friends got over Jenny's death.

"Fall, is my favorite season."

"It is mine too Chucky, I love how leaves fall." Glen said then Belle came home with a Golden Retriever puppy.

"Look what I've got for all of us." Belle said.

"What is it?"

"Wesley, this is a Golden Retriever puppy I bought. And it's a girl."

"Wow."

"Nice."

"Cool, we always wanted a dog."

"Very cute." Jennifer, Joan and Redman said.

"And want to give her a name?"

"How about, Ace." Tiffany said.

"I love that name."

"It's nice."

"I really love it." Joan said.

"I think it's good."

"Great name."

"Cool name for a dog." Wesley said as he pulled Belle to kiss her as Ace jumped on Tiffany and started to kiss her.

"I love Ace, she's so cute."

"She's giving you kisses." Chucky said as Ace started to kiss Chucky's face.

The end


End file.
